Around the World with Timon
Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa is a home video inspired by The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It was first released on VHS on September 12, 1996, then it got re-released on VHS and DVD on June 7, 2004. It is a recapitulation of six episodes and a music video from the television series and the first of three volume compilations about Timon and Pumbaa. Unlike the other two volumes, Dining Out with Timon & Pumbaa and On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa, this one doubles as an OVA, as it features an original story in which Pumbaa gets struck by lightning and develops amnesia and Timon tries to restore his friend's memories through the episodes featured in that video. Episodes : "Boara Boara" : "Yukon Con" : "Saskatchewan Catch" : "Brazil Nuts" : "Truth or Zaire" : "Never Everglades" Characters : Timon : Pumbaa : The Native Chief : The Three Natives : Piper : Quint : Ralph and Eddie : Pumbaa Jr. : Simba (cameo) : Scar (cameo) : Rafiki (cameo) Song : "Stand by Me" Plot Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and his warthog friend, Pumbaa. At the start of the film, the two are traipsing the jungle, praising their good fortune. No sooner have they done this when the sky grows dark with clouds, and a bolt of lightning strikes Pumbaa. Horrified, Timon races to his friend's aid and drags the warthog to a nearby cave, where he attempts to revive Pumbaa. When the warthog awakens, he reacts with confusion to his own name, and Timon realizes that his friend has lost his memories. In order to restore Pumbaa's memories, Timon decides to recount their many adventures together. "Boara Boara" Timon starts by telling Pumbaa the story of the Three Natives, but at the end of the tale, Pumbaa cannot remember his past life. Getting a new idea, Timon decides to show his friend pictures in order to revive his memories. He first shows Pumbaa a photo from Nevada, then one from Africa, and finally, a shot from Canada. Though the other pictures produce no effect on the warthog, Pumbaa comments that the photo from Canada looks familiar. "Yukon Con" After Timon tells Pumbaa the story about Canada, Pumbaa still cannot remember his past life, so Timon reintroduces his friend to Rafiki, Scar, and Simba. Nothing works until Timon shows Pumbaa a flying squirrel. "Saskatchewan Catch" After the flying squirrel's story is told, Pumbaa is sorry but he still can't remember anything. Timon's mood dampens, and he sobs and cries about what would happen to Timon and Pumbaa without Pumbaa meaning no more hakuna matata good times and they will never ever sing together again. Surprised, Pumbaa then asks if they can sing, and the two perform "Stand By Me." After the song comes to an end, Pumbaa comments that maybe he's just hungry, so Timon fetches him a platter of bugs. Pumbaa eats the bugs willingly enough but then his face color turns green and he spits them back up turning his face color back to normal, forgetting his past taste for them. "Brazil Nuts" Seizing the opportunity to talk about bugs, Timon tells Pumbaa about the time bugs got them into trouble, but Pumbaa remains in the dark about his memories. Desperate, Timon attempts hypnosis on Pumbaa. "Truth or Zaire" The hypnosis doesn't work, but when the storm comes to a stop, Timon decides to visit Pride Rock, where he holds Pumbaa high above the summit. The procedure fails to arouse the warthog's memories. "Never Everglades" After the Pride Rock failure, Timon gives up on ever getting his friend back. Unexpectedly, Pumbaa starts to cry and exclaims that he will never forget Pumbaa Jr.. At this point, the warthog finally gets his memories back, but at almost the exact same instant, Timon is hit by lightning and loses his memories. Pumbaa then breaks the fourth wall asking the young viewers to rewind the tape and watch the film again for Timon to remember. Gallery Around the world with Timon & Pumbaa.jpg|The 1996 VHS AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa 2004VHS.png|The 2004 VHS Pila-1383.jpg|Laserdisc Around the world with Timon & Pumbaa DVD.jpg|The DVD cover Rund um die Welt mit Timon & Pumbaa.jpg|German Cover Ingiro per il mondo con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg|Italian Cover AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap2.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap4.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap5.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap7.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap8.png ATWWT&P Timon.png I got my Pumbaa back!.png|"I got my Pumbaa back!" Pumbaa Doesn't Remember Anything.png|Pumbaa Doesn't Remember Anything Timon Asks If Pumbaa Remembers.png|Timon Asks If Pumbaa Remembers Pumbaa hearing Timon crying over him not remembering anything.png|Pumbaa hearing Timon crying over him not remembering anything Pumbaa's face turning green.png|Pumbaa's face turning green Pumbaa has never seen Scar in his life.png|Pumbaa has never seen Scar in his life Timon showing Pumbaa by putting out Scar.png|Timon showing Pumbaa by putting out Scar Timon pulling out Scar to get Pumbaa to remember.png|Timon pulling out Scar to get Pumbaa to remember Pumbaa doesn't remember Rafiki which upsets Timon.png|Pumbaa doesn't remember Rafiki which upsets Timon Pumbaa comments to Timon that Canada photo looks familiar.png|Pumbaa comments to Timon that Canada photo looks familiar Pumbaa struck by lightning and his color skin turned Purple.png|Pumbaa struck by lightning and his color skin turned Purple Pumbaa doesn't remember going any place with Timon.png|Pumbaa doesn't remember going any place with Timon Pumbaa seeing Timon got lots of photos.png|Pumbaa seeing Timon got lots of photos Timon urging Pumbaa to remember.png|Timon urging Pumbaa to remember anything Pumbaa calls Timon Ramon.png|Pumbaa calls Timon Ramon Timon & Pumbaa walking out of the Cave looking at the sun.png|Timon & Pumbaa walking out of the Cave looking at the sun Pumbaa tells Timon all of the nice things he and Timon did that they walked along then it rained and Pumbaa got zapped by lightning then Timon help Pumbaa remember.png|Pumbaa tells Timon all of the nice things he and Timon did that they walked along then it rained and Pumbaa got zapped by lightning then Timon help Pumbaa remember Timon zapped by lightning which Pumbaa is shocked and upset.png|Timon zapped by lightning which Pumbaa is shocked and upset Timon asks if Pumbaa remembers Simba.png|Timon asks if Pumbaa remembers Simba Pumbaa asks we sing.png|Pumbaa asks "We Sing?" Timon crying over Pumbaa not remembering anything.png|Timon crying over Pumbaa not remembering anything Pumbaa shocked and feels bad over Timon crying.png|Pumbaa shocked and feels bad over Timon crying Timon's tears in his eyes about to cry over Pumbaa not remembering.png|Timon's tears in his eyes about to cry over Pumbaa not remembering Pumbaa gets surprised and asks if they can sing.png|Pumbaa gets surprised and asks if they can sing Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Television episode video releases